


The Book of Tides

by D_Willims



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about the new Team Avatar.</p><p> Latest: <i>Why</i>. Asami's reasons.<br/><i>Into the Unknown</i>. Korea and Asami step into the spirit portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why: Asami, Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Korra, Asami  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Summary:** Asami's reasons.  
>  **Word Count:** 45

_Why?_ It was such a simple question--why did you turn on your father, why did you side with benders, why did you choose me--and a hundred answers raced through her mind but there was only one that mattered. "Because you're my Avatar, too."


	2. Into the Unknown: Korra x Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Korra, Asami  
>  **Relationships:** Korea x Asami  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Summary:** Korea and Asami step into the spirit portal.  
>  **Word Count:** 145

Around them, the world shimmers and shifts. Solidifying into the Spirit World. Asami lets out a breathy little giggle and nervously tightens her grip on Korra's fingers. There's that spark in her eyes. The one she gets when she's on the brink of solving a puzzle. She's trying to look everywhere all at once.

And Korra can't look away from Asami. She's gorgeous and glittering in the spirit lights. A soft breeze stirs Asami's hair, blowing it across her face. Strands of it cling to her lipstick. Korra reaches out to tuck it back into place.

Then, Asami's looking at her with that spark. She wraps her free arm around Korra's waist and tugs her close. A shivers runs down Korra's spine. Her fingers tangle in Asami's hair, pulling her forward. They meet in the middle, until there’s no space between them. The world settles.


End file.
